The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by waitingforthemadmanwithabox
Summary: While her two best friends look for horcruxes, Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year. She is named Head Girl. Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. What will happen when they're forced to live and work together to promote house unity?
1. Chapter 1

FLASHBACK- 1st year

_Hermione Jean Granger walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her new schoolbooks were tucked under her arm and her long, bushy, brown hair flowed behind her as she hurried to her next class, A History of Magic. Too excited to pay attention to where she was in the hallway, she slammed into someone. She fell to the ground and looked up. She found herself staring into a pair of cold gray eyes. He had angular features and fine blonde, almost white hair slicked back on to his head. Judging by the green striped tie, he was in Slytherin. Hermione had heard a lot about Slytherin House and none of it was very good._

"_Get out of my way Gryffindor." He strutted by her as if he owned the school while someone else stopped to help her up. _

"_Thanks." Hermione said. "And who are you?"_

"_I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter. We're n Gryffindor too. Where's your next class?" He was a friendly red head with cheerful blue eyes, while Harry was black haired with astonishing almond shaped green eyes. _

"_Hello!" Harry said cheerfully. _

"_I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. I'm going to A History of Magic. Is it true that a ghost actually teaches the class?"_

"_That's what all of my older brothers said. We're going there too. We can walk together!" Ron exclaimed. _

_Hermione brushed off her robes and looked into the eyes of her new best friends. _

"_Let's go."_

It was 7th year now. Hermione wasn't the awkward 11 year old anymore. Her figure had filled out, she had gotten taller, and her unruly mess of brown frizz was now soft, bronze colored ringlets. She didn't have large front teeth anymore, thanks to that incident with Malfoy in her 4th year. And now her two best friends had gone searching for Voldemort's horcruxes, so they could finally kill him once and for all. She considered it extremely lucky to hear from them at all. At least she wasn't completely alone at Hogwarts. She had Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger and only sister, who was her best girl friend. Then there was Luna Lovegood, though quite odd, could be an amazing friend when you needed it most. And there was Neville Longbottom. Neville was….Well, he was Neville. Hermione rested her head against the cool glass of the window thinking about the boys and who the head boy might be. Maybe it would be a nice Ravenclaw or someone that she could be friends with. When she got her letter with her badge in it, she was excited, but not at all surprised. She wasn't the brightest witch of her generation for nothing.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"We're nearly there; you should put on your robes." Neville left the compartment to go change while the girls started pulling robes and ties out of their trunks.

"Oh. Okay then." Hermione said as she closed her book that she had been pretending to read and started pulling her robes on. She pinned her Head Girl badge on the front of her robes and closed her trunk. The train slowed to a stop and they all got off and went to the carriages. The carriage bumped along the road and the great castle was looming in the distance. Hermione gazed out the window and thought about her best friends. Where were they? What were they doing right now? Were they safe? Were they currently inches away from death as they battled Voldemort or his Death Eaters? She felt a tear about to trickle down her face, but she wiped her eye before it could go anywhere. She missed her friends, anyone could see that, and she was worried. As they stepped out of the carriages she saw many surprised faces and sneers. Hermione faintly heard things such as this:

"Where's the rest of the 'Golden Trio'?"

"Did the Mudblood get plastic surgery?"

"Why aren't Potty and Weasel glued to her side?"

Eventually they made it through the crowd and got up to the great hall. Luna said goodbye and went to go sit at the Ravenclaw table while Hermione, Ginny, and Neville went to the Gryffindor table and sat down, ready to eat and hear what Professor Dumbledore had to say this year. All of a sudden the golden plates set before them filled with food and everyone started eating. Everyone was too busy to notice that Hermione wasn't eating, and had her head resting on the table. She thought no one would see the silent tears, but she was wrong. There was another student who wasn't eating, and he saw those tears fall down her face, but he didn't care. He put on his usual smirk and started to talk to his best friend Blaise Zabini, who was sitting next to him at the Slytherin table.

When the students had eaten their fill, Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and the golden plates were cleared and sparkling.

"Can I have your attention? I have a couple of important announcements to make. To all our new students, welcome, to all of our returning students, welcome back. The forbidden forest is, like it says, forbidden. Mr. Filch has added to the list of rules and restrictions, which I believe is now at 837. He advises you to look at them. The Head Girl for this year is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." Everyone except the Slytherin table clapped.

"And the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin." Only the Slytherin table was clapping now, but it was so loud, it sounded like everyone in Hogwarts was clapping. Hermione was in shock. Why would Dumbledore pick that ferret? She thought she had heard the worst news, but then Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Prefects will lead the students to their common rooms, and I need for the Head Boy and the Head Girl to stay in the Great Hall after everyone leaves so I can discuss certain matters with you both. Everyone off to bed!"

Hermione was awestruck. She slowly made her way up to Dumbledore, thinking it couldn't get any worse. But she was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco and Hermione were standing next to each other waiting for Dumbledore to start speaking. A little too close, Hermione noticed as she took two big steps away from him. Draco smirked.

"You scared Granger? "

"Oh very funny Malfoy."

"Now!" Dumbledore interrupted. "It's time to go over the rules."

"There are rules?" Draco said with a laugh.

"Quiet, . As I was saying, I want you two to be civil with each other. You have to call each other by your first names. You two will also be sharing the Head's dormitory."

"WHAT!" Draco and Hermione said in unison, and then they both glared at each other.

"I believe you both heard me correctly." Dumbledore said with a smile. "The portrait is on the fifth floor, it is a picture of the founders of Hogwarts, and the password is 'unity'." Dumbledore disappeared into the portrait at the back of the great hall.

"Well this is great." Hermione mumbled. Draco spun around on his heels.

"Do you think I'm happy about this, Granger? Do you know what it's like to have to share a room with the most annoying freak in the school?" Hermione gaped at him. Draco smirked and was about to turn around when he felt a burning sensation on his cheek. Hermione had slapped him.

"_Damn! She's strong!"_ Draco thought to himself. He was not going to say that out loud and give the mudblood a sense of pride. They made their way to the fifth floor with Draco rubbing his cheek and Hermione humming satisfactorily. They reached the portrait and Hermione spoke the password very clearly.

"Unity." The portrait swung open and they both stepped inside. On either side of the small common room were black couches with gold and silver throw pillows. In the middle of the two couches there was a mahogany coffee table near a blazing fireplace. To the left of the room, behind the couch, there was a dark green door with a silver serpent on it and a silver D above it. To the right, behind the couch, there was a red door with a gold lion on it, with a gold H above it. Hermione walked to the red door and pushed it open. Inside was her trunk at the end of a massive bed, and an entire wall full of books. There was also a window seat with a beautiful view of the Great Lake. There was also another door in the room which she opened and found out it lead directly to the library. She grabbed a book from the shelf and flopped on her bed to read it. Meanwhile, Draco was searching in his room. There was also the huge bed with his trunk at the end. He had a wonderful view of the Quidditch pitch and a door that led to the Slytherin Common Room. He fell back onto his bed and ran his long fingers through his platinum locks. They fell back in his grey eyes anyway. He changed into his pajamas, which was just some green silk pajama pants. It was going to be a long year living with Granger.

Hermione decided that it was getting late, and she should put up her book. She changed into her pajamas, which consisted of light blue short shorts and a yellow cami. She ran her hand through her slightly mussed curls and sighed. It was going to be a long year living with Malfoy. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Draco woke up and looked at his clock. It was 10:45. They were going to be late if they didn't get up now.

"Shit!" He hurriedly got up and ran to Hermione's room. She would kill him if she was late on the first day of school. On his way there, he grabbed one of the silver throw pillows.

Hermione was enjoying sweet dreams about her and her friends being reunited. She felt something hit her and her eyes snapped open. She removed a silver pillow from her face and sat up and saw Malfoy leaning against her doorway smirking. He was clad in only a pair of green pajama pants. Accidentally, she found herself staring at his chest. Quidditch could do wonders. Draco's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I know I'm supposedly the Slytherin sex god, but we're going to be late if you don't stop staring at my abs and get up RIGHT NOW!"

"FUCK!" Hermione tumbled out of bed, did a somersault, and jumped up.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Hermione looked up to see Draco still standing there amazed.

"Seven years of gymnastics, Malfoy. Now get out of my room so I can change!" Not feeling like searching through her trunk, she summoned her clothes and she put them on hurriedly. She then ran out of her room while pulling her hair into a somewhat nice looking ponytail. She grabbed a piece of toast off of the plate that had magically appeared on the dining room table. McGonagall had said eating in the Great Hall was only mandatory for important feasts. She couldn't be late on her first day back! She had Defense Against the Dark Arts first with Professor Slughorn. Within 4 minutes she had gotten completely ready. Hermione grabbed her bag and ran out the door and hurried up the Enchanted Staircase. At least it was Friday. She would need some time to get used to Hogwarts without Harry and Ron. As she was running up the staircase, she felt her foot go down. Brilliant. She had forgotten to jump the trick step. It was just what she needed. After a little bit of struggle, she got her foot unstuck and hurried off to DADA.

Meanwhile, Draco was in Herbology, trying to make Pansy Parkinson get away from him. She was trying to sit in his lap; again.

"Sod off Pansy." He growled

"But Drakey…" Pansy cooed batting her eyelashes at him and tracing his chest delicately with her finger

"I don't care." He pushed her off his lap and made a mental note to remind himself to eat dinner in his common room so he wouldn't have to deal with Pansy. Hopefully Granger wouldn't be there. The class finally ended and he headed back to his dormitory.

HERMIONE'S POV

Other than getting her foot stuck this morning, her day had gone pretty well. She approached the portrait of the founding four and tiredly spoke the password. She walked in, dumped her bag on one of the couches, and was about to head to her room when she saw an unfamiliar owl holding a letter. She cautiously walked over to it and saw the letter had Harry's handwriting on it. She quickly scanned the letter and her face broke into a smile. She ran into her room and grabbed a small bag of floo powder out of her trunk. She stepped into the large fireplace, dropped the powder and said those words.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place!" She spun around, and shortly fell on a thick carpet in Grimmauld Place. She looked up to see a very bewildered Harry Potter.

DRACO'S POV

Draco had decided to try out the swimming pool sized tub that night. He hadn't seen Granger yet, so he was in a fairly good mood. She was probably sobbing in her room because she realized that she was an annoying know it all and visually unappealing. Before he took his bath he looked around. Granger's bag was tossed onto the couch carelessly, which was very unlike her. He saw a bag of floo powder on the floor near the fire, and a letter next to it. Draco was wondering why he even cared, but he walked over and picked up the letter.

"Oh shit." Draco picked up the floo powder and flooed to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Meanwhile, Hermione had tossed herself onto Harry.

"I missed you Harry!" He patted her on the back.

"I missed you too, Mione." She pulled away.

"Where's Ron?"

"Er..Uh..He's…Reading." Harry stammered. Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." She started to go up the stairs, but Harry caught her arm.

"Mione, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" She pulled away from his grasp

"Mione-" He was cut off as he heard a sound from the living room and Hermione escaped up the stairs when he went to investigate. Harry had his wand out as he saw Draco Malfoy come out of the fireplace.

HARRY'S POV

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Relax, Potter. I just came to get Granger."

"What do you want with Hermione?" Harry said, wand still pointed at Draco.

"She's Head Girl, I'm Head Boy. If she disappeared, it would look awfully suspicious, seeing as we hate each other." A scream from upstairs had both their wands out and rushing to the stairs.

HERMIONE'S POV

When Harry had left to see what happened in the living room she ran upstairs. She found her way in the dark to the room that Ron and Harry usually shared. It was closed, but she could tell that there was a light on. She swung open the door and screamed and Harry and Draco rushed to the end of the stairs with their wands withdrawn. She had opened the door to find Ron shagging Lavender Brown.

"Oppugno!" She screamed, sending the same spell at him that she did in their sixth year.

"I hate you Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed while crying as she ran downstairs. She pushed past Harry and Draco to get to the living room.

"Harry, did you know about that?" Hermione said softly with tears running down her face, while pointing up towards Ron.

"No. All I knew is that Ron told me to leave him alone for a couple of hours."

"Bye Harry." Hermione stepped into the flames and was gone.

DRACO'S POV

"Well this is awkward." Harry said.

"Well, um, nice seeing you Potter, I'll be on my way now." Draco stepped into the fire and was also gone.


End file.
